(a) Field
The present invention generally relates to a game control method and a recording medium.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, game applications for terminals that use a touch screen panel as an input device are provided. Smart phones or tablets are examples of these terminals. The terminals access an application store, and download the game application from the application store. The terminals install the game application and execute the game application to perform a game of the game application.
A fighting game is a video game where the player controls an on-screen character and engages in close fight with an opponent character. A player of the fighting game can use techniques such as attacking, blocking, counter-attacking, and chaining together sequences of attacks. A conventional fighting game allows the player to execute various techniques by performing specific button combinations. However, it is difficult for the player to use the specific button combinations in the terminal using the touch screen panel.